


I Wish

by orphan_account



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I don't mean for this to seem so anti lizzie, I love lizzie more than anything but I'm writing from penelope's perspective, I've been thinking about this hayley kiyoko song for days now, Songfic, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the song "I Wish" by Hayley Kiyoko (please listen to it and watch the video, I swear it's made for Posie). One-shot. Penelope's attempt to forget Josie once and for all.





	I Wish

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little rushed but I had to get it out of my brain.

_I wish, I wish, I wish I found love  
I wish, I wish, I wish I found love_

It had been three long months since Penelope had left Mystic Falls, Virginia and ended up in a school in Belgium. The premise was similar enough, though it was a school exclusively for witches. That part actually got a bit boring. She kind of missed the vampires and werewolves being around to spice things up a bit. 

Still, she’d made friends. She’d flirted with a few boys, a few girls, but nothing too serious. Not when all she could think about was a certain Saltzman twin on the other side of the Atlantic.

_I don't know where we're gonna go from here, I don't_   
_You shut down when I tell you all the shit I want_   
_We butt heads, you don't pay me no attention_   
_And you're selfish with your affection, yeah_

“So how exactly is this supposed to work?” one of her new friends, Mila, asked. They were all sitting in Penelope's dorm, after procuring the mysterious liquid that was supposed to make all of Penelope's problems go away shortly.

“It’s supposed to be pretty standard. All it does is make you fall out of love with someone. _If_ we actually made it right.” Emma explained, handing the bottle delicately to Penelope. Penelope rolled the bottle between her fingers. Was this what she wanted? Yes, she wanted to get over Josie. But did she really want to fall out of love? What if they were to cross paths again? Would she never be able to fall back _into_ love with her?

After all, _Josie_ wasn’t the root of the issue here, in Penelope’s opinion. If only she would step out of her sister’s shadow for once, and focus on literally anything else—like Penelope!—then maybe it wouldn’t have to come to this. She could have let her parents go off to Belgium just as easily and stayed behind in Mystic Falls.

_You don't like when I decide to speak my mind_   
_No, you don't like that I do what I want, like, all the time_   
_We butt heads, 'cause you don't pay me no attention_   
_And you're selfish with your affection_

They fought constantly in the last few weeks of their relationship. Josie couldn’t go out because Lizzie needed her. They would be ‘studying’ in Penelope’s dorm and then Josie would get an _urgent text_ from Lizzie and take off running. And god forbid Penelope ever call her out on it. That was just asking for world war three. It was already hard enough dodging Lizzie's constant deliberate sabotages without starting a fight with Josie too. 

Penelope popped the lid off the small bottle.

_I wish, I wish, I wish I found love_   
_I wish, I wish, I wish I found love_   
_'Cause I wake up up in the morning time_   
_And there's nobody here by my side_   
_I wish, I wish, I wish I found love_

_You don't care, it's a storm in my iris 'cause you lied_   
_You don't mind that it's raining oceans from my eyes_   
_We butt heads, 'cause you're paying him attention_   
_And you're selfish with your affection_

And then it was so irritating when she was mooning over Rafael. Yeah, okay, maybe that was all for show. But did she have to be so damn obvious about it? Penelope suppressed the urge to roll her eyes just from thinking about it. She was nearly insulted that Josie honestly thought he might be a suitable rebound.

“Are you going to do it or not?” Emma asked impatiently. Penelope couldn’t help but smirk a little bit. It was no secret that Emma had a thing for her. She should really just get this over with so she could move on with someone who actually wanted her around.

_Your black heart, you ain't even budge when you tore mine apart_   
_You wild out, so I wild out too, mothafucka wassup?_   
_We butt heads, 'cause you keep paying him attention_   
_And you're selfish with your affection_

_I wish, I wish, I wish I found love_   
_I wish, I wish, I wish I found love_   
_'Cause I wake up up in the morning time_   
_And there's nobody here by my side_   
_I wish, I wish, I wish I found love_

After the break up…god, she didn’t even like to think about those days. Admittedly, she did some pretty hurtful things. Making out with MG, for instance, might not have been necessary.

But she _had_ to tell her about the Merge, right? No one else was going to do it. Dr. Saltzman seemed comfortable to sit on that secret forever. Penelope had cried herself to sleep when she first found out, because she already knew how it would play out. Even if Josie were the stronger twin—and Penelope suspected she might be—she would sacrifice herself. She would chose Lizzie over herself every single time.

_Sometimes I wonder if you'll ever let me in_   
_I wonder if I'm ever gonna find somebody_   
_I cry and I cry and I cry and I cry out to the heavens_   
_Why won't you just send me somebody?_

All she’d ever wanted was for Josie to just be her own person. Just…let someone into her life that she didn’t need to take care of constantly. That was all.

But screw it. There were other fish in the sea, right? Plenty of people in her new school had tried to get her attention since she got there. She definitely hadn’t lost her charm.

Penelope brought the bottle to her lips.

_I wish, I wish, I wish I found love_   
_I wish, I wish, I wish I found love_   
_'Cause I wake up up in the morning time_   
_And there's nobody here by my side_   
_I wish, I wish, I wish I found love_

She tilted her head back, swallowing the bitter liquid in one go, and then closed her eyes and waited for…something. Anything. What exactly was supposed to happen next.

“How do we know if it worked?” Mila asked.

Penelope sighed. She pulled out her phone and brought up a picture of herself and Josie that she still hadn’t brought herself to delete. The heartbreak was still there, fresh as ever.

“It didn’t.” she said softly. Surprisingly, she felt a hint of relief. 


End file.
